Letters from Afar
by droolingfanfemme
Summary: *CHAPTER 4* It's been a while, but I'm updating again. Ashe's coronation speech.
1. The Bard's Song

In the course of an adventure, many things happen. Lives are changed for either better or worse with each action. Treasures, hidden from view are found; days deemed lost are won; Evil feared absolute is defeated. But even better, tales thought forgotten are told.

The small sideways glances seem insignificant when weighed against fighting hand to hand with the enemy. It's easy to forget an offhand comment when shouting over the din of war. Looking back, it all adds up to a chance that was never taken.

I suppose that now, since you and I are a bit more comfortable writing to each other (and since I know that a certain Judge has stopped reading our correspondence) I shall drop our code and use proper names.

So Larsa Ferrinas Solidor, here is my next chapter:

We found ourselves on the Phon Coast, at the hunters' camp. Basch said it would be best to stay for the night and recuperate from the journey. He knew the road ahead would be hard and unforgiving. Balthier was inclined to agree, not because of weariness, but the coast would give him an opportunity to have a bath.

I don't know if you have ever been there, but its one of the most beautiful places in Ivalice. The skies are always blue, the sun bright and hot. I had never seen the sea before and I wanted to stay there forever. Vaan suggested we go exploring, to see what the coasts caves were like. I told him I had had enough of caves and wanted to go to the water. We ran down to the shoreline and pulled off our boots. The water was cool and it was quite a relief from being on our feet for days on end. The sea air was salty and heavy; on every breeze, it was like swallowing a spoonful of stew. Vaan and I ran out into the waves, laughing at how cold the water was. The camp was situated in a small cove, I guess, so the waves weren't huge, but just sort of lapped against the shore.

For a while, we just stood there, looking out over the horizon. I asked Vaan if he ever thought we would be doing this. Naturally, he thought I meant standing in water up to our chests. That's Vaan for you. I said "No, I meant seeing the, the world, being so far from home." He said "Well, we're sky pirates now. Where ever we are is home."

I suppose that's true, isn't it? Of course, at the time, I thought there was some kind of official sky pirate ceremony. Like Balthier had to sign off on some document, or we had to recite some pledge or something. If your laughing, Larsa, it's okay…Vaan did too.

After we were good and wrinkly, we went back to the beach. It was getting to be dusk at that point and the wind was beginning to change. The campers invited us over to share the fire with them. A big Seeq had brought down some kind of huge fish and was frying it on a flat stone in the middle. It was ugly looking, with eyes the size of your fist. Well, Basch's fist, anyway. He held one of the eyes in his hand to compare. (You should ask him about it!) Ashe sat away from the rest of the campers. I guess she was still untrusting of people she didn't know, but whenever anyone directed the conversation to her, she joined in. Fran wasn't there for this part. I guess she was off doing something else. I didn't really notice until she came back later, after night had fallen. Balthier on the hand was fitting in well with the other hunters. You'll have to excuse this brief impropriety, when I mention that he had taken his shirt and vest off, after washing them in the surf. I have to mention it, because it is important later. Anyway, he's having a grand time, drinking and carousing and what not.

The hunters swapped stories of hunts, each trying to top the last. One man, from Balfonhiem (I think) told us he had slain some ferocious beast that was terrorizing the miners in Bhujerba. As soon as he started going into detail, Vaan looked at me and said "no he didn't, we did!" Well, the camper next to me heard him and told him to speak up. Vaan stood up and proclaimed, "No you didn't! We did!" The campers were surprised. First of all, because the story had been interrupted; but secondly, because I had the snake's fang Basch yanked out of its maw as proof. Basch confirmed it and he told the story of what really happened. The hunter was so embarrassed he was found out.

The Chief hunter (or head hunter, if you like) gave Vaan a pat on the back and declared that he and the rest of us were officially hunters of the Phon Coast. I laughed and said "See, Vaan? An official ceremony!"

After some time (and some drunken singing and dancing) we let the fire die down and we prepared to bed down for the night. Ashe, Fran, and I slept away from the men, mostly because over the course of this adventure, we had discovered that Basch snores like a wounded Seeq, (Don't tell him I told you!), but also it was protocol for new arrivals to the camp to stand one of the night watches. Balthier volunteered for the first watch, but not without "sending the girls to bed." Ashe shot him a look and looked as if she wanted to say something back, but changed her mind. Fran was quiet, as usual.

I wanted to stay up and asked if I could help with the watch. One of the hunters said I was too little. Balthier said I was one of the strongest and bravest too-littles he had met. I got to stay.

Now that was and adventure in itself. Now remember that e's still shirtless and climbing around the dunes in the dark. We get our assignment from the chief hunter and we have to start our watch for two hours. Even though most of the capers were going to sleep, it was noisy, with waves coming up crashing into the shores. It was almost pitch black; no moon, stars, anything. It was strange. There were only the small fires of the watch, one on either side of the actual camp and then another two up near the pass where we came. Balthier and I were stationed there. I have to admit, I was a little scared being up there. You could hear the "local fauna" as Balthier called them, shrieking and howling in the darkness.

Now, it was at this point Balthier remembered his shirt was still on the beach below. He told me to stay put and he'd go retrieve it. I said I'd go get it for him, but he was adamant about it and mumbled about "dune flies" and "delicate skin" or something.

So there I was, in the dark. By myself. I could see him leave only about paces. I knew it was a little bit of a walk, but he was trotting along, I hoped. They had put us here since it was a fairly close proximity to the beach, plus easier to run down hill than across loose sand, and presumably safer. I stayed near the fire, with my eyes on the beach.

And then, I heard this horrible noise behind me. I couldn't turn around. My sword was in my hand, so I used the flat side as a mirror, to see what it was. A huge wolf was standing there, growling and baring it's teeth. I couldn't tell how far away it was, but I knew I had to do something.

I turned around as quickly as I could and ran toward it. I caught the wolf in the side and it yelped and leaped backward. Again, it snarled at me and began to move slowly. I called for Balthier, but I had no idea if he heard me. I had to do this myself. I remembered I had a rust knot in my pouch, so I threw it at the wolf. I must have hit it because it stumbled back. When it was stunned for a little, so I ran up and swung at it again. This time I hit it just below the head and took its head off. I scared myself. I had never done something like that before.

It was then, when it was in the final throes of death, that Balthier came bounding up the dune. I must've looked a bit ragged, to say the least. He seemed a bit concerned, but no moreso than his usual aloof demeanor. I don't know why, but I think I just stood there and cried. He came up to me, tried to comfort me without getting blood on his clean shirt. That handkerchief- remember the one I showed you?- came out of his cuff.

"You certainly are a brave too-little, aren't you?" he said. We didn't really speak after that. When the next watch came to relieve us; we headed back down to our group. It was colder on the beach, but the dunes were serving as a windbreak.

Balthier said I was going to be fine and fell asleep right way. I couldn't. I just stared at the clouds all night. I tried to figure out why this was bothering me. Our journey to this point had been full of fighting, so why was this so hard?

Larsa, I hope this doesn't make you think I'm weird or something. It was just something that needed to come out and be told. I hope that you can share some of your past with me. I'll leave you to get back to affairs of state now.

Please tell Basch that Vaan and I say hello and we miss him.

Your spoony bard,

Penelo


	2. The Knight Benighted

_From the Desk of HRH Larsa Ferrinas, House Solidor_

Dear Penelo,

I have just received your last letter. I do admit my mistake in letting Captain Basch read the last. I can tell you he now asks for just the immediate updates, instead of reading over my shoulder. It is a comfort to know that one takes his duty so seriously. I passed on your salutation to him and he "humbly sends his own" to you and Vaan.

I have had a great deal on my plate since I last wrote. As acting emperor, I have reinstated the Senate until I can learn enough of diplomacy to act of my own accord. The people of Empire have chosen to forgo a new election until that day. I am not sure I can be the same ruler my Lord Father was, but I can promise there will be no more occupations of enemy territories. Of course, Dalmasca, Nabudis, and Landis are no longer on this list.

The Rozzarian Forces have stood down their offense and for the moment, we have a resolution. Al Cid, has successfully persuaded his cousins to end their mercenary ways and embrace the silence of peace. I have learned that he does intend to become a suitor to the Lady Ashe. I find his overtures slightly embarrassing.

Concerning your last letter, I do not find you "weird", as you said for a moment of weakness, forgive the phrase. It is those moments that prove we are not inhuman monsters that seek only to destroy; that a conscience still exists. You should seek those out in your history, for once you cannot find them, you cease to be. I find it comforting that your adventures have proven you are a good person.

My upbringing has not allowed my to see that region of Archadia, but after certain tasks are completed, I plan to go on a tour of goodwill through our Empire. I shall make it a point to visit the Hunter's Camp. The beach you describe sounds very inviting and peaceful. Perhaps if I find myself out of power in the years to come, I shall make my fortune as a Hunter. When I first met your comrades in Bhujerba, our scouring of the mines was quite exhilarating.

Reading through your letter again, you write that you wish to know more of my history. There is not much to say in regards to that. I was raised separately from my brothers, and they from me. It was Lord Father's wish that we all be tutored differently, so we would not have the same tactics in solving problems. Vayne's was a more militant schooling, as one could guess. Mine, still ongoing, points more to Diplomacy and History. Our other brothers were taught shown more in Philosophy and Debate, and I believe Ethics. These unfortunately did not serve them as well as planned.

Thinking of them now, it occurs to me that I did not know them. The oldest Evaliat, was struck down when I was still an infant. And the next Duartan, not long after. Lord Father would not speak of them often. The Judges Magister, however, only whispered their names, I suppose in fear of Vayne. Judge Magister Drace would oft tell me to look to their example in rule and to shun the sword in conflict as they did.

I suppose I am a little less experienced in the world than you, Penelo, but I shall bring you up to date in the goings on of my new guardian, Basch.

Captain Ronsenberg is still grieving the loss of his brother, as one can imagine. From personal experience, as well as your own, it is hard to face the fact that one is the last of a lineage. He does put on a strong face in his dealings with others and when I am in counsel. However, when he and I are alone, he becomes quite despondent. I have asked him about this, and his first reaction was to stiffen up and assume his patrol of the corridors. I told him I did not mean offence and was merely inquiring about his health. He has let his guard down a bit since then, speaking reservedly, but speaking nonetheless.

His brother was similar in regards to duty. Both have an unwavering will when appointed to a task. Gabranth- I suppose I should refer to him as Noah now, out of respect- would never leave my side when Lord Father put me in his charge. After learning he had slain your King, I do remember he behaved the same as Basch does now. Hours would be spent to himself in meditation, away from the other Judges. Perhaps if I can recall a story of Noah's duty to me, then maybe it will lift the gloom that hangs over our friend.

Come to think of it, there was once a time where I was walking through a dark corridor by myself in the Palace. Dusk had just fallen, I remember, and the sunlight was splitting between the columns, all the way across the floor. And even though I consider myself a fairly level-headed youth, I wholly admit that I was frightened by it. I envisioned that terrible monsters from the darkest depths had found their ways up to this corridor and would pounce on me at any second. Quite a startling thought when one is young. I found myself completely paralyzed in the middle of the corridor, jumping at every echo of a footstep.

Then I realized the sound of the footsteps was beginning to fall in more frequent succession. I panicked and tried to conceal myself behind a tapestry. They got closer still, and I tried to think of some way my father and brother would know what had happened to me and what clues I could leave behind for them. The footsteps came within only a short distance and they stopped. I froze. I must've said something or made some sort of noise, because the footsteps approached my hiding place slowly, quietly.

"Lord Larsa?" I heard. "Lord Larsa, is that you?" It was the voice of Noah. I peered out from behind the wall hanging, shaking. I told him I was afraid there were fiends in the hallway, lurking in the darkness. Instead of shaking his head in disapproval and telling me it was nonsense to think so, he instead unsheathed his sword and told me to follow him closely. He and I slowly made our way down the corridor with no interference from any beast.

We made it up the hall to my wing and to safety. "My Lord Larsa," he said, putting away his weapon, "I, Judge Magister Gabranth, have seen no fiend to attack you this evening."

"Judge Gabranth," said I, "I thank you for your service in protecting me. You may take your leave now."

I remember he bowed deeply in response and in a quiet voice said, "My Lord Larsa, may I make the request to stand at your door this night?" I asked him why and he said that the beasts in the dark were mostly likely hiding from me. "I would feel more at ease if I could call for aid in the case they attacked me, Lord." It filled me with a great responsibility, to protect a Judge. I said he do so, and he could enter my quarters if he had need to hide.

Looking back, I see what he had done, making me strong by pretending to be weak. It was a well played ruse. For a few months, he would ask me to walk with him through the corridors. I would grab my small knife and take his patrol alongside him. The other Judges must've laughed at the sight inwardly. I wish I could ask one if they ever spoke about it with him. He was a good man. While his actions during War were less than honorable as those he served, he served them well. I know Captain Ronsenberg will be as dutiful.

Here I must end my tale, for now. The coronation of the Lady Ashe bears down upon us. I shall arrive in Dalmasca in the coming week. I shall see this to your hand personally, Penelo.

Until then,

His Royal Highness, Emperor (Intm)

Larsa Ferrinas Solidor


	3. Reception, Interception

Larsa,

I am so glad Vaan and I got to see you this week! It was a wonderful event! I don't think I slept a wink this entire time! Vaan said he thinks you've gotten taller since last we saw you. **_I find that rather hard to believe, Lamont._**

I can't believe what a week this has been. The coronation was such a huge sight. I've never seen anything so big in my life. I didn't get to see Ashe's wedding procession a few years ago, but I have the feeling that this was at least ten times as big! The huge fireworks, the parades, the music, **_the women_…**it was like a fairytale.

You had a better vantage point than Vaan or I had. From where we were, we could see Ashe, but couldn't really hear her during the actual coronation. Migelo let us sit in the back of the cathedral, if we promised to help out. Vaan wasn't thrilled about working on the day of the coronation, but we knew it was going to be the only way. I'm not trying to sound jealous or mean, but she seemed so much older then. I guess she's had a lot to worry about, like you have. Trying to bring her people back together, and assuming her place as Queen. I can't believe that just a year ago, we were battling monster together and now she's the Queen of Dalmasca. And I'm, well, not._ **Come, come, Girl. There are better things to become than Queen. No longer dreaming of sky piracy? Pity.  
**_

I remember the day you arrived here ( like it was so long ago  ). There was such a big commotion. I guess since the Invasion and Bahamut, our people are a little wary of Imperial airships. **_Or just the Imperials in general, present readership excluded, of course._** I hope I didn't cause too much trouble when I ran up to hug you. You guard detail seemed a little startled. And Basch! He was so dashing in his brother's armor. I hope he's doing alright. You'll have to tell me how Ashe was when you got to the Palace.

Oh, and thanks for getting invitations for Vaan and me to the fete. It was lovely. I did feel a little out of place with all the heads of state from Rozzaria and Archadia. _**One becomes accustomed to it quickly.**_ It was nice to see you more in your element, I suppose, out with other officials. In between trips to the banquet table and the edge of the dance area, I didn't really see much. **_You missed quite a performance in a corridor near the eastern wing. I wonder if she knew she was an attraction. You should ask the Captain about his "off-time", Highness._** I did get the opportunity to see Ashe, but it was only in the receiving line. She seemed happy to see Vaan and me, and she did say she wanted to speak with us. However, once Al-Cid got into the line, she had her hands full. **_So did Basch in the corridor._**

I can see what you mean when you find his overtures embarrassing. He's quite an impressive personality, to say the least. I didn't think he could yell over so many people in one place. I overheard him say it's because of his large family. I always thought that people in positions of power would be more (what's the word?) reserved, I suppose. Not Al-Cid. During his toast to Ashe, he was more composed, but I guess he would have to be if he's trying to court her, right? **_Is he now?_** One of his cousins (I think it was a cousin) asked me to dance, too! Imagine Vaan's surprise at that! Uri-Cid (the cousin) told me that he was one of ten siblings, and his father was one of seven! That's a lot of dinner to cook in that family. I bet it's almost impossible to get anywhere on time.

And you, dancing with Ashe. It was wonderful! I know it was more of a symbol of the unity and diplomacy between Dalmasca and the Empire, but it was so sweet. I didn't know you could dance. **_Nor did I._** It seemed like most of the royal families in Ivalice can. You did look a little wary though, like you were counting in your head or something. Did Basch teach you?_ **Somehow** **I don't** __**f**__**ind Basch the k**_**_ind to be__ up to date on the latest…anything._**

I read over your letter again. I keep forgetting that even though you and I grew up into very different places and raised very differently, that you and I would still be regular kids, fearing things in the dark. I think Basch will like that story about his brother. I'm sure he has some stories about him as well. Maybe if you get him in a talkative mood, he might open up a little more. _**I'm sure after two years in the Nalbina dungeon, he'd talk off your ear.** _It sounds like Gabranth had more of a heart than we ever saw.

I started thinking at the fete, whatever happened to Balthier and Fran?_ **Finally, I was beginning to feel left out**._ I figured that they'd show up to say hello to Ashe and congratulate her or something. It's not like those two to miss a huge event with all those dangling jewels and fill their pockets. **_A professional never makes their presense known, unless he wishes to be found._** I do miss them, and Vaan does, too. I wonder what kind of adventures they're on, what hidden things they find, where they are. _**Closer than you think, Penelo.** _ I never thought I'd miss sweaty treks through mud or fighting dread beasts. The everyday adventures I go on now are less treacherous, but Vaan, the younger ones, and I find ways to make them fun.

During the preparations for the coronation banquet, Migelo had us pickup deliveries from the South Plaza gates and from our friend Tomaj at the Sandsea Tavern. So Vaan and I came up with a plan. We would give the younger shophelpers, Kytes, Jomm, Filo, and the rest a small adventure to set out on. We went around to each courier and told them our idea and after some cajoling (and a few gil exchanges) they would play along. We set out clues around the city for them to find, hidden in cracks or written under tables. Tomaj agreed to help give small hints if they got stuck on one. We went back to Migelo's store and set them on their quest. They were so excited. Migelo said it was going to take longer for us to get all the supplies this way, but if it made the little ones happy, then he was all for it.

Vaan and I watched from the fountain, to make sure they were on the right path. I was really quite surprised to see hoe quickly they caught onto our clues. Vaan even got the head of the Hunt Clan to hold one of the items. Jomm was so awestruck to see the moogle in charge, that he couldn't get out a single word in front of him. All he can talk about now is getting into Clan Centurio someday and becoming its greatest hunter._ **I'm not quite sure I like the sound of another hunter. Bad news for pirates.**_

That's really all I have right now. I want to hear about your experience at the Coronation. It must have been different for you. You had more contact with Ashe than I did. If you see her, or write her, can you tell her that Vaan and I miss her, please? I want her to know that we still think about her all the time. And as always, tell Basch hello for us. _**And for us as well.** _

I hope this letter gets there to meet you when you arrive, or at least soon after.

The spooniest Bard of them all,

Penelo

**_Not dictated, but read and lightly chuckled_**

**_PS: I'd appreciate it if you kept silent about my additions. Your pen-pal might not enjoy it as much as we have. We eagerly await your correspondence. -B_**


	4. Lost and Found

Resusitating this story line. Please R&R!

Larsa,

Look what Ashe sent me! I think it's her speech from the coronation! She had another copy of it, so I thought I'd send this one to you! ~P

A few short years ago, our country was plunged into a darkness of War. Our King, my father; Our Prince, my husband; and even myself, were lost. The Empire held our chains like slavers. My people cried out for help and I could do nothing. I was too weak to anything on my own. Brave warriors and Loyalists sought to bolster me as I made my way back to the throne, back to my people, back to you.

I found my way. Throughout my journey, I traveled alongside those who had been lost themselves, like me. Some, children, orphaned by War. Others, cast into the darkness of intrigue and lies. Still others, not lost, but hiding. With these compatriots standing with me, I knew I found a fighting force, not only of strong arms, but strong spirits. Strong wills wrought by hardship and trial. These brave souls, I thank.

However, I found something dark within myself, in searching for light. The lust for Power was great. I found myself seeking greater Power to turn the tide against my foes. And this Power sought me in return. The ancient Occuria, with whom My Great Ancestor Raithwall had treated, looked to me to bring about the End. And I had almost let it be. I forgot my heart and let myself be led down a dark path, lit by illusions. It was only when I saw what awaited me at the end of that path, did I turn back. I had to see the sacrifices of good men to realize where I was going. To those who gave their lives in service, not to me, but for us all, I give thanks and offer prayer.

Here, among you now, I find our great nations beginning anew. With Lord Larsa of Archadia, and Al-Cid, Representative of Rozzaria, and under the moderation of Grand Marquis Ondore, we shall endeavor to repair ourselves and each other. With our newly found friendships, we promise here, now, and for all that we will make Ivalice as grand as she once was. Ivalice will be a beacon by which all may find their way. May Faram's light touch you all that you may never walk in shadow.


End file.
